Dark Repercussions: Sang Lys' Poems
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: This is another little thing from my Dark Repercussion's story. This can be read alone because It's just poetry, but if you've read DR then you will recognise some of the poems. This is the complete collection of Sang Lys' poems, including ones that I never posted within the fic!


**Just a little something I put together, this is the complete collection of Sang Lys Poems – even the ones that never got posted!**

**A/N: OK, so this is a re-post and it has all of the poems from the Revised verson of DR (If you haven't read it yet, its posted over the original DR) as well as the ones I missed before! XD**

**Oh, and all these poems belong to me, if you wanna use one or anything PM and tell me which one!**

Silent but deadly

I come in the night,

Taking out your forces

And leaving a fright!

I know you,

You know me.

The light ain't so light,

Now darkness is free!

* * *

Death at your doorstep

I'm closing in,

Your betrayal caused this

Dark will win

You should have kept to the truth

But you didn't you lied

Secrets are spilling,

You better hide!

* * *

You take out your own

When they don't play your game.

Now I am helping,

It's just the same.

Your lies are twisted,

Your reasons are fake,

You betrayed your own,

Now a monster is awake.

* * *

Another down

I'm still here,

Your losing forces

But shed no tears.

They're just pieces

In your chess game

You say the dark is evil

But you're just the same.

* * *

Darkness is here

And it's down to you

Deceit and betrayals

They're nothing new

Now it's too late

Believe me I tried

Don't follow the light

They lied.

* * *

The rumours are true

We came here to say

Believe what you heard

I've come out to play

I have joined the dark

It was easy to see

They were winning before

Now they have me!

* * *

Closer and closer

But I'm still outta reach

I came and I went

But yet you don't teach

The boy's not so hidden

I found his family you see

So much for protection

You'll never catch me.

* * *

I've come out to play

You've angered me

They disrupted my fun

I had to leave you see

Now blood will run

People will die

You know when its me

Just look to the sky

* * *

You want to destroy me

I'm seen as a threat

I came out to play

You ain't seen nothing yet

Your efforts are futile

Just give up now

Take out the enemy?

I'll show you how!

* * *

Your numbers are falling,

I'm killing them off,

You don't seem to care;

You just scoff.

Faking your kindness,

Feigning your smile,

It won't last long;

I'll see you in a while.

* * *

I second the dark

But I have my own team.

I'll introduce you to them

And they will haunt your dreams.

They will come out tonight,

Hidden to all,

Take out our targets

With our own law.

* * *

Death I smell,

It's in the air,

You could cut the tension,

Along with the despair.

If they're losing morals,

How can you fight?

The dark will succeed

And put out the light!

* * *

Let me introduce myself,

Here today.

My name is –

I'm out to say,

I belong to Sang Lys,

We're the best of the best,

I'm part of his team,

Just put us to the test.

* * *

You're still looking for me;

I'm everywhere!

You'll never find me,

Now people stop and stare

They see my mark and cower

In terror, fear and shock,

Cause they belong to us now

And I'm here to mock.

* * *

I'm very possessive,

I like that just fine.

But now I'm angry,

You took what was mine.

She was marked by myself

For people to see,

I'm coming to get her,

The ones responsible should flee.

* * *

A personal message

From me to you;

Headmaster of Hogwarts

What I say here is true,

I know of your deceit,

I'm on to your lies,

It's too late to change,

It's pointless to try.

* * *

It's for the greater good you said,

When you broke that child.

He's kept under lock,

He can't run wild,

Oblivious to it all,

He can't see what you've done,

But I have and I hate it;

You better run.

* * *

I'll say it again

Though I've said it before.

You made me

Through the one you adore.

Destroying my conscious,

Crushing my good,

But no one will know me;

I'm misunderstood.

* * *

The leader of light,

As clean as can be,

But he doesn't tell you

He's just like me.

He made false promises

As well as fake ties,

When will you see

Through all of his lies?

* * *

We've taken the ministry,

It's in our control,

Your under our rule now;

We own your soul.

The dark will prevail,

There's no point in running.

Comply or be killed:

Hogwarts we're coming!

* * *

You call your self protectors

And yet we still got in,

You fail in your duties,

Now we can grin,

The morals will weaken;

Listen to what we have said,

Soon we'll take over

The minister is dead!

* * *

She was taken from me,

You celebrated her capture.

I warned you I was coming,

You thought you could hide her,

No where is safe,

I have eyes everywhere.

Repercussions are certain:

Just look to the air.

* * *

You took me from my master-

I said he would come.

You made a serious mistake,

Prepare for the fun.

He won't let this go,

Punishment is set,

You should have heeded his warning;

Now is time to sweat.

* * *

Your ministry is trying

Honest I can see,

They are capturing death eaters

But they'll never catch me!

Scrimgeor can try,

Really he can,

It's a pointless attempt,

It'll kill the man!

* * *

You know who I am,

You know what I've done,

You twisted my morals,

And left me with none.

From those you have wronged

I created a team;

Let me introduce them to you

They're not who they seem!

* * *

You shunned me away

And took my pack,

You treated me like dirt,

There's no coming back.

You thought I wouldn't realise

Believe me you're wrong.

You got away with everything

For much too long.

* * *

I was used for my talents,

Mocked for my faults,

You never saw me,

You only wanted vaults.

Black by nature,

Black by birth;

But my master came

And saw my true worth.

* * *

You slated our work.

You hated our goals.

Our love turned to hate

And it consumed our souls.

We sat and we waited,

For the one who was true,

He came and he sought us

And took us from you.

* * *

I was hated and bullied.

Shunted and mocked,

I tried to speak out,

But found my options locked.

It left me with nothing,

It turned me to hate,

You never listened anyway;

Now it's took late!

* * *

You took my family

With your own hand,

They stood in your way,

I'll never understand.

You thought you were free,

That no one would know,

You were sorely mistaken

And now it can show.

* * *

The day has arrived,

We've got there at last:

Hogwarts is ours!

Dumbledore is the past!

The headmaster is dead,

We're in full control,

There's not chance of revolt:

We own your soul.

* * *

De creatis et mundi ruina

Et regere, protegere, et pugna

De honore nostro serviemus eis

Victoria est autem lux diei

Translation :

From ruins they created our world,

They rule, protect and fight,

On our honour do we serve them,

Victory Day was our light.

**Like I said at the top^ this has all of the poems of the REVISED DR as well as the other ones, and the ones I missed!**

**Lemme know what you think! 3**


End file.
